Focal plane arrays including one or more image sensors are useful for creating images from a broad range of devices, including infrared cameras, video cameras, and any other form of image sensing device. However, focal plane arrays suffer from offset drift, a temporally changing dc-bias in the pixel read-out circuitry, which introduces artifacts and corrupts the quality of images produced by the array. That is, if the focal plane array has no incident energy on the detector, a baseline intensity of radiation will still be measured by each pixel detector of each image sensor. This is referred to as offset drift and must be properly accounted for in order to create accurate images. It is particularly of interest in infrared focal plane arrays, where offsets drift is often significant between each cooldown cycle on the focal plane array.